<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EX-HEROES by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930431">EX-HEROES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EX-HUMANS,THE SEVENTEENS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EX-heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Superheroes, Zombies, action-packed adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were superheroes fighting to make Los Angeles a better place.</p>
<p>Then the plague of the living death spread.Billions died,civilization fell,and the city of angels was left a desolate zombie wasteland.</p>
<p>But the ex-humans aren't the only threats to our heroes face,another group is amassing power.....led by an enemy with the most terrifying ability of all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EX-HUMANS,THE SEVENTEENS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965022</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>EX-HEROES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie had been on the walls of the mount for two hours,leaning against the earth,when the mighty dragon dropped out of the sky wearing a red and blue blue leather spandex.<br/> She held out a fist without looking up and he rapped his hands around her.The didn't speak for five minutes,and she used the time to finish cleaning her rifle.Half the reason she volunteered for the walls was so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone and he knew it.She finished with her weapon,reloaded it,and adjusted her sun glasses. The rifle settled against her shoulder as she finally looked up to him.<br/>St. George or "the mighty dragon" was in his mid thirties, a solid six feet tall pale eyes behind tinted lenses. Like alot of people in the mount he was lean, with a body more used to survive  than being well fed. Unlike most people,he had thick brown hair that stretched down his shoulders. it took way too much effort to cut it,she knew,and it wasn't like it put him at risk.<br/>"you're early,"she said at last.<br/>he shrugged. "slow day. i'm doing sounds in reverse"<br/>"she won't like that.that's the kind of thing's going to get you in trouble."<br/>"maybe."<br/>she tossed a over the edge and tried to pick out the rap it made on the pavement from the chattering below. "you still going tomorrow?"<br/>"we're going to head north again.try hitting some of the the apartments and smaller shops towards Los Feliz."he looked down at the zombies milling on the streets below."nice crowed today"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>